Runaway Bride
by Rabs009
Summary: Cody's mom has 3 suitors picked out for her to choose, but she can't choose any of them because there's already someone else in her life...READ AUTHOR'S NOTE INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I know there's a movie also called _Runaway Bride_ but I've never watched it so any resemblance of it to this story is purely unintentional.**

**All disclaimers apply to this story.**

…**-.-…**

The lock turned and slowly a redhead peeked to see if anyone was there. _Phew! The coast is clear._ She stepped inside, shut the door quietly and made her way to her room stealthily and thought she had almost made it when-

"Cody Myers! Do you have any idea what time it is! Where have you been?" demanded her mother's angry voice.

Cody checked the clock. "Its 2:55 A.M and I told you I was at Tamara's house," Cody said coolly.

"This late?" her mother thundered. "Do you have any idea what kind of humiliation you put me through today? Three very well boys came and went and you weren't here to meet them. Three!"

Now Cody was starting to get angry. "Look I never told you to invite them so what are you so mad about. You invited them so I thought you were going deal with them!"

"You knew very well why I asked those boys to come here tonight. And I'm sure that you told me the only reason you were going over to Tamara's was to get ready for tonight, wasn't it?" she asked dangerously.

"It was until we decided that it's a Friday night and there was a really good movie opening. We decided to go watch it but we didn't have any good clothes so we went shopping and then we realized we were hungry. The whole eating and getting ready took a while and we kind of became late. That's we couldn't get in and had to watch the one that was playing at midnight," Cody said her well-rehearsed excuse. _It wasn't really that much of a lie_ she thought. She had gone to the movie playing at midnight but with someone else . . .

"You mean to say that you going shopping and to the movies was more important to you than coming here and meeting people for the sake of your own mother's respect?" Her Mom's voice was louder than before.

"Well you can't honestly blame me, can you? The only other choice I had was to meet 3 guys within one night with only a half hour time for each. Plus, these are men that my mother has chosen as the best candidates for someone I should marry!" Cody snapped back. Then she sighed. "Mom, I don't want to be rude but I told you, 'No', and I didn't want to be rude in front of them. It's been a long night and I really gotta get some sleep now." And with that, Cody walked to her room leaving her mother standing where she was. A click signalled that Cody had locked her room and did not wish to discuss the matter any more.

Katherine Myers also resigned to bed but swore she would try harder next time before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Cody was rudely awakened by the sound of her cellphone ringing. Without even bothering to open her eyes, she searched for it blindly on her side table and once finding it, flipped it open.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely but then again it wasn't her fault. She had a very bad headache from last night and had no intention of getting out of bed at all, especially this early.

"Codes, where are you?" a male voice asked.

"In bed just like you should be too," she mumbled.

"At this time?" he asked surprised.

"It's early and I need sleep."

"Its 12:47 p.m."

"WHAT!" she shrieked, finally opening her eyes and noticing the time on her alarm clock.

"Yes, and you were supposed to meet me at noon for lunch but you were too busy in dreamland," he mused.

"Shut up. I'll be there in an hour. Wait for me. Bye." She hung up.

_How could have I slept in?_ She thought as she stumbled to the bathroom for a quick shower. When she came out she realized her headache was still there so she decided to take some Tylenol along with her piece of toast and was just rushing out the door when her mother's voice stopped her.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere."

"Which is where . . . ?"

"The place I'm going."

"I asked you a question, young lady, and I expect a straight answer," her mother said coldly.

"To meet someone." and she ran out of the house before her mother had time for further questioning.

…**-.-…**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cody got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She couldn't help but take out her anger on the car. Hurriedly, she rushed into the café and spotted a blond head sitting alone. She walked over to him and plopped down on the seat in front of him "Hey, Squib."

Squib looked up. "Finally! You're even later than you were before. I've been sitting here for two hours looking like an idiot!"

"It's not my fault. I ran into interference on my way out of the house."

"Your mother?"

Cody sighed and nodded. "I need coffee."

"I'll get it," he said getting up and coming back a minute later with a cup of warm coffee that he handed to her. "So, how did she take last night?"

Cody sipped her coffee and then replied, "Pretty good actually. She had a little tantrum but I cut through it."

Squib laughed. "Your dad would have been proud." The realization of what he had said hit him. Dr. Myers had passed away 5 months ago and Cody hadn't really gotten over it. She hung her head, no doubt to hide her tears. "Cody, I'm so sorry . . . I didn't . . . I forgot. Sorry," he mumbled holding her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Cody looked up smiling, "its okay, and besides your right. He would have been proud." she said remembering her father.

It was a really good moment until Cody's cellphone rung.

"Hello?" she asked once she answered it.

"Cody Myers?" a male voice asked.

"Yes . . ."

"My name is Lucas Smith."

"I'm sorry but I still don't know who you are," Cody said confused, although the name did sound familiar . . .

"Well, we haven't met in person yet but your mother-" and then it clicked. This was one of the suitors her mother had chosen for her. "-your mother was kind enough to give me your contact number."

"Oh, okay. Is there any particular reason you called?" she asked politely.

"Yes. I was wondering if you would accompany me do dinner tonight." Cody was about to refuse when he added something that left her shocked. "And don't say you can't because I know for a fact that you are free tonight."

"And how would you know?" Cody was getting fed up with this guy acting so controlling.

"Your mother told me. Seems as though she knows of your schedule."

From that point, Cody tuned out at what he was saying. _Her mother had given him her number AND told him that she didn't have anything planned for tonight! This was a total set up! Probably her way of getting revenge because I didn't co-operate with her about this whole thing, _she thought.

"Hello? Are you there?"

"Yes, Lucas. What time tonight?" she asked quickly.

"So I'll pick you up at 8:00 then."

"Sounds great. Bye." and she ended the call without waiting for his response.

"Codes?" Cody jumped. She had forgotten that Squib was here. Still fuming about the phone call, she slammed her fist down on the table so hard that the table shook causing her unfinished coffee to fall over. Several people nearby turned around to see her storm out. Squib hastily threw a few bills on the table and got up to follow her.

Cody had gotten in her car and was waiting for him apparently so he got into the passenger seat and she started driving. He decided to be cautious so he simply asked her where they were going.

"Somewhere peaceful." turns out that the peaceful place was in a valley. She parked and got out and he did the same. They kept walking until they were on a bridge and then she stopped.

Squib couldn't believe he hadn't known about this place. The water flowed gently below the bridge and there was so much greenery around. It was a spectacular view. They stayed in silence, a comfortable silence, for a long time before Squib finally asked what was wrong.

Cody looked at him. "My Mom's set me up on a date tonight with some guy I have never met before."

Squib suddenly looked angry. He hated the idea of Cody going out with anyone that wasn't him. "Can't you get out of it?"

"No, Mom told him I didn't have anything planned for tonight." Cody sighed.

"Say something came up suddenly," Squib suggested.

"Won't work."

There was silence again.

"Do you want go?" Squib asked.

"Of course not!" she sounded outraged.

"So what are you going to do about it?" he inquired.

Cody smiled slyly. "I have a plan."

…**-.-…**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cody looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was in a spaghetti strapped black dress that went just below her knees. An inner battle had taken place to choose what to wear. _I can't be dressed up other wise Lucas might get ideas but I'm meeting Squib later aren't I? Don't I want to look good for him?_ She'd ended up choosing this dress which wasn't really fancy yet still nice.

_DING DONG_. The doorbell!

Cody dashed down the stairs and went to open the door. Lucas stood there holding a rose in his hand and a bright smile on his face. "Hi. You look nice," he said giving her the flower.

Cody stepped out of the door and shut it behind her. She really didn't want her mother to get in the way otherwise she might do something to mess up her plan. "Thanks," she said accepting the flower which turned out to be a fake. _A plastic flower? How cheap is he?_ She wondered while following him down the empty driveway. _This is odd . . . how are we supposed to get to the restaurant? _Her thoughts were answered a few seconds later by Lucas.

"You don't mind walking to do you? I thought it might give us more time to get to know each other." he smiled and held out a hand for her which she pretended not to notice so he moved it back to his side.

The walk turned out to be really long and Cody was feeling really stupid walking in her dress and high heels. It also turned out to be one of the most boring walks of her life. There was no 'us'. The whole time Luke- which he asked her to call him- talked about nothing but himself, and bragged about how successful his business was which also made him very rich. He continued to describe his 'qualities' throughout the remainder of the walk and only shut up once they reached the restaurant. He had described himself as a gentleman yet he went inside first, didn't open the door for her and slammed it in her face once he was through.

Cody made a mental note not to believe any more of the crap that he said from then on. When the waitress came, he ordered practically everything on the menu while she just ordered a salad. Throughout dinner he kept talking even when his mouth was full which was completely disgusting, made jokes and laughed at them himself causing him to spit food over at her and to top it all, he made her pay for her measly little salad!She'd known the guy was cheap but this was honestly too much.

She checked her watch. Squib was late! Luckily, he showed up a few minutes later and she was honestly, heartily, happy to see him and not just because it was part of the plan but because now she could get away from Lucas. Finally!

"Cody?" Squib asked, pretending to be surprised when he saw her.

"Gary!" she said happily and jumped up to give him a huge hug and hissed in his ear, "What took you so long!" and then she stepped back so they could say their lines.

"Hey! It's been so long."

"I know. I didn't think I'd ever see you again after you moved."

"Same here. I was just going over to Cam and Adena's place! Why don't you come and we'll call Tanis and have a little reunion."

"Oh, I can't. You see I'm here with Lucas," she said pointing to Lucas who had been watching the whole thing.

"Oh, ok. I don't think we'll get the chance again for this though," Squib said in pretend disappointment.

Cody looked over at Lucas and hoped he would react the way she hoped he would.

He did. "Cody, it's okay. Go. Besides, we're done dinner and he can drop you off home too," he said.

_The cheap loser just doesn't want to drop me off, _Cody thought disgustedly but she smiled outwards, said bye and left with Squib.

After getting into the safety of Squib's car, they finally started talking.

"I don't understand why you had to call me Gary back there," he said once he'd got the car on the road.

"Gary's a more common name than Squib. It was just a precaution in case he and my mother had another chat and he told her about tonight," she answered.

"Whatever. So how was it anyways?"

"Horrible" and Cody went and described how awful the evening was and what a conceited cheap ass Lucas Smith was. "Honestly he was such a pig during dinner. You would think he had some manners but, no. None at all. It would have killed him to spend two pennies on me," Cody finished as Squib laughed. "It's not funny Furlong," she snapped

Squib stopped laughing but only because he got out of the car. They were back at the valley. Silence took over them as they walked to the bridge they were on earlier that day and both stared intently at the moonlit water.

"Squib?" Cody asked still looking at the water.

"Hmm . . ." he also kept his sights on the water.

"Thanks."

Squib was confused. "For what?"

"For being there; not just today but always. Knowing how to make me happy and well, everything."

Squib turned towards her and kissed her. She guessed it was his way of saying 'your welcome'.

…**-.-…**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

A week into their little charade and Cody and Squib were very irritated. The same old going on set-up dates, Squib suddenly appearing as her long lost friend, and then whisking her away from another horrid suitor. Sure they were all better than the first guy but they were still bad.

The first one was perverted and though he stared at her body rather than her face, he didn't try anything. When Cody told Squib about him, he just laughed and told her that she had a good body to which he received a smack. And the other one was just plain weird. He kept staring into space the whole time. Cody didn't think she would ever figure out what her mother saw in him.

Worse yet, her mother kept getting the wrong idea. She thought Cody liked all the guys because she always came back from her dates happy. And while she thought it was because everything went well, it was really Squib that made everything better. Katherine Myers was getting frustrated because she had no idea which one Cody liked best.

She kept pestering Cody to tell her so she could arrange something further. The only reply she received from her daughter was that she could arrange her own life, thank you very much. Truly, Mrs. Myers was very surprised at her daughter's sudden rude behaviour. All she was trying to do was help and she was refusing it. God knows that she really needed to find someone but it appeared that she wouldn't let anyone into her life ever since her father passed away.

One morning, Cody came into the kitchen smiling very widely. "Candice is coming over!"

"She is?" her mother asked in surprised. "When?"

"Tomorrow!" Cody was practically jumping with joy.

"That's wonderful! It's been so long since she last visited. I told her not to take that job offer in Vancouver but would she listen? still, I'm so happy she's coming. She'll be able to help me with your situation!"

All the happiness Cody was feeling evaporated into thin air. "Right. Well, I have to go now . . . I'm going to go shopping for something to wear to the airport."

"Alright, sweetie. Pick something nice!" Katherine called to Cody who was already out the door.

Meanwhile Cody was doing some fast thinking. Candice didn't know about her and Squib and might agree with their mom. Usually, their tastes were similar but Cody didn't know if boys would also be counted in that. She needed a girl's advice on this. She took out her phone.

"Adena Stiles speaking."

"Hi, Adena. It's Cody."

"Cody! Where have you been? We haven't talked or met for so long now!"

"Yeah . . . I've been kind of busy." She went on to explain her mother's plan to get her married. How she had been sending her on set-up dates and how Squib saved her from them. About her mother's fear of dying without seeing a grandchild and the only way to have one was if Cody got married.

"What about Candice?" Adena interrupted.

"Mom can't pick on her since she lives in Vancouver. Since I live with her, I'm her only target."

"And how's Squib taking it?"

"He doesn't like it at all."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, he hasn't said anything but I can tell. He's getting more irritated with every new guy. At least until now it's just been dates but now that Candice is coming over, I think Mom might try to do something serious like spring up my own engagement party at me."

"Make sure I get invited, okay? I would hate to miss out on something like that."

"Not helping, Adena. What should I do? I feel scared for some reason."

"Easy. Call all the guys and say you're not interested. Tell Candice about you and Squib because I think she'll be able to help you clear your mom's head a bit and don't forget about Squib."

"Why would I forget about Squib?"

"No, I mean include him in everything. After all, this is about you and him."

Silence on Cody's side and then, "you know what, maybe I will. Thanks Adena. You helped a lot."

"I think some of the sessions with Hartley rubbed off on me."

"I think they did, too. Bye."

"Bye, and don't forget to keep me updated!"

"Bye Adena."

Since Candice wasn't coming until tomorrow, she'd have to do the other things first. She opened her phone once more. "Hi Lucas . . . "

15 minutes later, the calls were done and only Lucas had sounded disappointed when she said told him that she wasn't going to see him anymore. She shuddered at the thought of what he thought was going to happen between them.

Now onto Squib . . .

…**-.-…**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Eloping?" Squib asked sardonically.

Cody sighed. "Come on, Squib, it's the only thing that'll work. Either that or we can run away together which won't get us anywhere."

They were at the valley again. For some reason, they seemed to be ending up at this place quite often lately.

"You have got to be mad."

"I'm dead serious."

Squib sighed loudly. "I can't just do something like that. I've got my career to think about."

She turned her head toward him. "Meaning what? That tennis is more important to you than me?"

He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her.

"You don't care that my mom wants to marry me off to some random guy?" she asked slowly.

"I do, but I'm tired of being your 'long lost friend'," he said using his fingers as quotation marks. "Why don't you just do us a favour and tell her the truth."

"I can't. You know she doesn't like you." Squib snorted. "What?"

"She hardly knows me! How does decide she doesn't like me when she hasn't ever even met me?"

"You were the reason I left that art school in New York, that's why."

"You went back to another one though, didn't you?"

"Tell her that. When she holds a grudge, she'll drag it to the grave with her."

"Still, no."

"Why not, Squib? Come one, please? For me?"

"I have a tournament coming up. It's in the States and I have to leave tomorrow,"

Squib said suddenly.

"What?" Cody asked, shocked. "You never told me about this before."

"Since when do I have to tell you everything? Besides, you didn't have time to listen to me. You were just too busy with your own life."

"Squib, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we should take a break. I have enough stress already. We'll talk after I come back from the tournament."

She stared at him. Did he really say what she thought she heard him say? He did. Then the anger began to rise. He couldn't just say that! "You know what? Why take a break when we know that it's going to be the same afterwards. Let's just end it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be!" she shouted and stormed off.

The angry tears in her eyes blurred her vision but she furiously wiped them away and marched over to her car. She sat inside and started it and then started driving.

He didn't even call after her.

She went directly to the airport. Today was the day that Candice was arriving and Cody had promised that she would pick her up from the airport. When she got there, she checked the rear-view mirror to make sure she looked okay; not like she'd just ended her long time relationship with Squib Furlong.

The waiting lounge was packed with people but Cody still managed to catch Candice coming out of it and waved her over.

"Hey!" Candice said, giving her sister a hug.

"Hey."

"How have you been? Everything's been fine I hope?"

"Everything's just peachy!"

Candice studied Cody's face for a moment before asking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"c'mon, Codes, you can't hide it from me."

Cody sighed. "I'll tell you about it in the car." And they walked out of the airport.

…**-.-…**

**Short, but it's something, right? Reviews will be appreciated!**


End file.
